Fossil Fighters: Dinaurians
by Shadeslayer9
Summary: After Hunter and Rosie defeat Gunhash and become friends with dinaurians, all races are allowed to become Fossil Fighters. But when Dylan loses his memory, he must find out what is out for him... and his race
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

RUN. The only word I heard as a mysterious figure appeared behind me. RUN it said again. RUN... RUN...RU... BEEP.

I woke with a start. My alarm clock was ringing on the nightstand next to me. 'Just a dream' I thought. I turned it off and laid in bed for a minute. I heard a knock on my door and my brother came in. "Morning Dyran" he said. I grunted a hello at my brother. He sat on his bed, which was across from mine. "You do know what today is right?" he said. "Quite frankly Raptin, I don't know what any day is, that's your job." I replied. He rolled his eyes and said "It's the day where you can choose your battle form" Upon hearing this I did a flip out of bed (literally). I began to dress a suit that matched my skin (Black and red).

Raptin laughed as I accidentally put my suit on backwards. "Spaz" he said. "Shut up before I judo kick you." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

I finally got ready and booked it out the door. Raptin was running next to me when we finally got to the entrance to the main idol-comp room where my dad was. He smiled at us, "Morning son, Raptin" Dynal said. Raptin was not my real brother but his dad and mine were very close. My dad took care of Raptin while his dad was in stone-sleep.

"Are you ready for tonight" he asked. "Yeah" I said. I gave Raptin a deadly glare. The way he woke me up this morning made it sound like I was late. Raptin smiled slightly. "Raptin, have you talked to him about the decision?" Dynal asked. "Not yet sir, that's why I woke him up." he said smiling evilly. Dynal nodded and dismissed us. While we were walking out, I looked at Raptin, whose eyes had turned black. I ignored it and continued on. Being a Dinaurian, it was normal for us to change eye color. Most of the time according to our battle form.

Choosing our battle form was a really important day in a Dinaurian's life. They got to choose what dinosaur they looked like and one of the five elements; earth, water, fire, or air.

We walked to the hallway where our room was. "So have you thought of what element and form you're going to be?" Raptin asked. "I'm still debating over whether it should be fire or earth. As for form, I got no clue. I was hoping you could help me out." I replied. We had an hour long discussion about all the possibilities. And more than once, Raptin's eyes flashed between black and green and I kept ignoring it.

The ceremony was going to start soon so Raptin and I started to get ready… again. We were ready relatively quickly, so we laid on our beds in silence. Then, Raptin spoke. "I wonder what it's like to be king." "I imagine it would be awesome. Snap your fingers and get anything you want." I replied. Raptin nodded his head. Suddenly he sprung to his feet. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing. Then I noticed something. His eyes were yet again black and now his skin was starting to match. Not normal.

"Raptin? Are you feeling alright?' I asked. "You don't understand what I'm implying. I want to be king. I'm next in line but your father is taking too long to die. I'm going to speed it up. I'm going to kill him and take the throne." he said smiling evilly. My jaw dropped. I was speechless.

"Oh my God you're serious." I said. He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes" he replied, "Very serious. And I want you to help me." My jaw dropped even lower. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" I yelled. Raptin began to run for the door. I leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. The last thing I saw was a knife.

A tear ran down Dynal's cheek as he saw his son lying nearly dead on the hospital bed in front of him. He looked at the doctor and asked "Do you think he'll make it?" The doctor shook his head. "We have three choices. Let him die, stone sleep, which won't do anything, and…" Dynal nodded. "I know the last option." Another Dinaurian walked into the room. "We have the video evidence of what happened. It was Raptin." he said. Dynal hung his head.

"He's fading fast Dynal. You have to do something." "I know Duna." Dynal replied, "I've made up my mind. We're going to… make him human." Duna nodded her head and started to shout orders to prepare the machine. Dynal walked back into the infirmary and looked at his son. "I swear. As soon as you mature again I will come find you and take you home. We will not rest until Raptin is captured. I promise you that. Goodbye son." And with that the machine activated and Dyran was no more… Only Dylan.


	2. Boat Ride

Chapter 2: Boat Ride

I woke with a start. Same dream. For sixteen years, it was always the same dream. A deformed, yet friendly face, stabbing me with a knife. How messed up was that? I sluggishly got up and swayed with the boat. After regaining my balance, I walked to the bathroom to get ready. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My black hair fell over my unnaturally red eyes. I hated my eyes. I was always made fun of at school because of them. That and the fact that I was five foot ten in fifth grade, six foot ten now.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in a red shirt, jeans, Nikes, a pair of dark sun glasses, and my black leather jacket. As soon as I was ready, I made my way to the dining hall.

Upon entering, the captain of the boat walked up to me. "G' morning Dylan." he said in an Australian accent. "Morning Captain." I replied. I walked over to the seat nearest to the wheel, like I usually did. The captain and I usually talked in the mornings, but today he was silent. "You alright sir?" I asked. He nodded. "Just lost in thought."

I got up and went to the buffet. I was about to sit down when someone tackled me. "What the…" I said, getting ready to fight. I looked at my attacker and faced-palmed. "Justin… You my friend are going to get beat up one day. I swear." A smile spread across his face. "I know you'll never do it though." he replied. "Who says it's going to be me." He smacked my shoulder and sat down beside me.

Justin was the first and only friend I made on the trip from Florida to the island. He was, of course, shorter than me, with brown hair and green eyes. He had come from Alabama and left for the island like almost all other kids on the boat. He was an orphan. Both his father and mother died in a car crash. He lived in a foster home for most of his life, until recently he got a letter, again like everybody, to come live on the island.

We talked for a little bit when the other four people on the trip walked in. In total, three guys and three girls. They all sat in different areas. Three of them in one area (one guy and two girls) and the remaining girl walked over to a table in the far corner.

I noticed her behavior. She was trying to avoid everyone. Either she was shy or didn't want to be bothered, but I wanted to find out. I had lived sixteen years doing the same thing and trust me, it sucks.

She had blonde hair with red streaks running through them. She wore a black dress and a pair of boots. And oddly enough, her eyes were yellow.

I looked over at the table and smiled at her. She pretended not to see me, so I got up and went to introduce myself. Justin had his face buried in his plate, as usual, so he wasn't going to talk.

"Hi" I said, sitting across from her. She whispered a nearly inaudible response. I extended my hand to her and introduced myself. She looked at me weirdly, as if deciding whether or not I was joking about talking to her. Finally, she reluctantly shook my hand and whispered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Emily." We talked for a little bit before Justin joined. I introduced him and we all talked about the island and the activities.

After ate breakfast, the captain walked up to a microphone that was in the middle of the room. "G' morning ev'ry one. Hope you all are excited for today. Very shortly we will be docking on Vivosaur Island. The time it takes to get registered there is insanely long, so we will be doing it here on the boat." The dining room whooped in excitement. "Yes, very exciting. Now, all six of you will be cleaning and resurrecting a fossil right here on the ship…." One of the staff suddenly ran out of the back room, captain and whispered something into the captain's ear. "Oh no. Ummm… Make that only five of you. One of the fossils broke loose and got severely damaged. One of you will have to wait until we dock."

An uncomfortable silence swept through the room. I had a feeling no one was going to give up their opportunity so I got up and went to the captain. "I'll wait till we get to the island." I said. "Are you sure son? It'll take quite some time to get everything done there." I nodded and said "I'm sure I'll be fine." "You my boy are a saint." he said. He shook my hand and went back to the microphone. "Now that we have that dilemma taken care of, I guess we'll continue. All of you please head to the back room." He looked at me and mouthed the words 'ALL' again.

We all went to the back room and got into position. Naturally, I stood near Justin and Emily was in the next booth. The captain explained how to properly clean a fossil and in less than a minute, everyone was finished. The captain congratulated them and said "Now that you cleaned the fossil, it is time to resurrect it. If you will all follow me." We went over to a machine and everyone took turns placing their fossil in. A holographic image of different dinosaurs appeared on the screen with each different fossil. And to everyone's surprise, the newly resurrected fossil was held in a medal.

The captain congratulated everyone again and said all that was left was the battle test, which would be held at the Fossil Stadium. Everyone began to file back into the dining hall. Emily, Justin, and I sat at the same table again. "That was really nice of you to give up your chance at a fossil." Emily said. I nodded and smiled.

Suddenly something hard hit me in the back. I turned around and saw a fairly big rock lying beside me. The three friends laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. "Idiots." I said. Another rock flew, this time hitting Justin in the head. He blinked a couple times, turned really pale, and swayed. Justin had told me he had got a head injury in the car accident his family got into.

My temper flared as I got up and approached the group. "Do you mind?" I said through gritted teeth. All three of them looked like stereotypical rich snobs. They all wore white and had neatly trimmed blonde hair and had lots of expensive jewelry. They smirked and continued to talk among their selves. My jaw twitched. "OK. I don't think y'all heard me." I said. I slammed my fist on the table, causing them all to jump. "I said do you mind?" "I don't know what you're talking about." said the boy. I nodded and said "Well if you see anyone throwing rocks at us, tell them I'll throw 'em overboard if they do it again will ya'? Thanks."

I then walked back to the table. Justin was looking less pale and he nodded a thanks to me. "I'm really sorry about him" Emily said, "My siblings are jerks." "You don't need to be sorry" I said, "It's not your fault that's how they are." The captain got on the microphone again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at Vivosaur Island.


	3. A New Partner

Chapter 3: A New Partner

The captain safely brought the ship to the dock and helped everyone disembark. I was last to get off. I stopped and shook the captain's hand and said thank you. He smiled and nodded. "Good luck Dylan." he said. And with that we departed.

We all gathered by a sign that said **NEW FIGHTERS.** About twenty or so people were also waiting there. Two women in their early-twenties approached the group.

"Welcome all new fighters. We are pleased to have you come to the island. I am Beth and my co-worker here is Sue. But before we begin, who here was invited with an invitation?" Justin, Emily, myself and about seven others, including Emily's siblings, raised their hands. "Excellent" says Beth, "follow me please."

We all went to the fossil center. I was about to ask what vivosaurs Justin and Emily had gotten, when Beth walked up to me. "You're Dylan, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "Come with me please." She looked over at my friends. "Alone." She walked towards the middle building. "The Fossil Center I assume?" I said. "That is correct" she replied.

We entered the Fossil Center and went to the room on the left. In there was a man in his mid to late thirties. He had green hair and wore a… Caveman toga? 'Alright' I thought, 'Nothing unusual here. Just another day at the office.' He turned around, smiled and said "Ah, hello Dylan. Please, take a seat." I looked around. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. I moved a few papers over and sat down on the couch. "Thank you Beth. You can attend to the other fighters." Beth nodded her head and left.

"Sorry about the mess. You don't get to clean up much when you have to do this much research." I nodded. "I'm Doctor Diggins by the way." he said extending his hand. I shook it and asked, "You know me?" "Well, I didn't until the captain told me that you gave up your chance at a fossil. That was a very honorable thing for you to do." I nodded. "Not many people are that honorable, especially to strangers. And for being such a good sport, I'm going to help you out. I'm going to give you a very special vivosaur." He got up and moved to his desk. He opened the drawer and withdrew a medal. It looked like it was made out of platinum, and not the standard gold.

"This is Spinax-E, a scientifically engineered vivosaur that a group of scientists helped me create. I want you to use and help us gather information about it. We were originally going to use for work but it seems that it is a lot more intelligent than we expected. We didn't plan it to be insanely smart, but it somehow understands human speech and emotions." Dr. Diggins

I looked at him shocked. "That's insane." I said, "How did you manage to make this?" He shrugged mysteriously, "Can't give away all my secrets." he said with a smile. "Also," he said "you won't be able to find his fossils anywhere else, so after rank up battles, I'll give you a new fossil."

I looked at him skeptically. "Why are you giving me, a new fighter, this? Why not one of your own scientists or a more experienced fighter?" "The people who helped us create him asked for you specifically" he said. "How do they…" "Anyway" he said cutting me off, "Let's check him out." He handed me the platinum looking medal and I followed him out.

I decided to dismiss the question. Diggins walked me over to the main lobby. The other nineteen fighters from my group were being led around by Beth and Su, who were giving them the grand tour. We walked into the room on the left this time. "This is the cleaning room" he said, "I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what goes on in here." "Cooking? No wait, housekeeping? Don't say anything! I'll get it eventually." I said sarcastically. He let out a small chuckle and moved over to a robot in the middle of the room.

"This is CL-34N" he said, "It'll help you with the…" "Cooking!" I shouted. Dr. Diggins started to laugh. "Exactly."

He explained to me how cleaning, resurrection, and storage in the VMM worked. After all that, we exited the Fossil Center and started toward a red-colored building to the right of the Fossil Center.

We entered and a woman at the front desk shouted a hello to Doctor Diggins. He nodded a hello and walked into the room next to the receptionist's desk. "This is the fossil stadium, were all rank-ups and free-for-all matches will be held." We continued to walk down a short hallway, which led to the arena. "Are you ready to learn how to fight?" I pushed my sunglasses up and nodded.

We entered the arena and walked over to different sides. A giant screen with our names and vivosaurs were shown. 'I guess that shows the health during battle.' I thought.

"THROW YOUR MEDAL ON THREE" Diggins shouted. "ONE… TWO…THREEEE!" Diggins tossed out a Stego medal.

I tossed my medal into the middle of the arena. A massive vivosaur popped out. It stood at about thirty feet. It was colored grey with black stripes on its back and legs and a black underbelly. It had red claws and spikes, and, oddly enough, red eyes. It looked somewhat like a robot yet had some reptilian features. IT. LOOKED. AWESOME.

A smile grew across my face. 'Oh yeah buddy, let's do this' I thought. _**Of course, sir**_ said a metallic British voice. I blinked a couple times. 'You speak through telepathy.' I though utterly confused. The vivosaur gave me an equally confused stare. _**You can hear me?**_ it asked. 'Yeah.' I replied.

"STOP LOYGAGGING OVER THERE AND GET READY TO BATTLE!" Diggins shouted from across the field. 'What moves you got?' I asked. _**These.**_ A list of moves ran through my mind.

Use Spinax Fang!

Spike Tail!

The vivosaurs lunged at each other. Stego hit Spinax first lowering him to two-thirds, but Spinax hit harder. He took Stego down to half its health. 'Damn son' I thought. Something that sounded like a laugh echoed in my head.

Use Spinax Fang again!

Stego, Counter with Whirling Dash!

But it was too late, Spinax foresaw the counter and evaded. He closed in on Stego and bit into its side. The vivosaur collapsed to the ground and retreated to its medal. 'YES!' I thought, 'Good job'. _**Thank you sir.**_ 'I have a feeling this is going to be a very close relationship.'

Diggins and I left the arena. "That was some very fine battling." he said "You're a natural." "You're not too bad yourself." I replied, "I thought with all the work you do, you wouldn't have time for battling." We talked for a bit longer. Finally, I asked "Why didn't you tell me Spinax could talk to me through telepathy?" He looked at me as if I was joking, but saw that I was dead serious. "That's because he doesn't." he replied. "Uh...well he did." "Interesting." he said. It looked like he knew more than he was telling me. I tried pressing the matter, but he dismissed me, saying "I have no idea. I'll look into his programing and see if there's anything. In the meantime, you should join up with the rest of the group in the hotel." "Alright." I said. I then turned and left for the hotel.


	4. Gang of Greenhorn Plains

Chapter 4: The Gang of Greenhorn Plains

Dr. Diggins waited till the teen left. As soon as Dylan left the building, he ran to the left wing of the Fossil Center. He swiped his admittance card and entered the Portal Room. He stepped on the portal labeled Dinaurian Spacecraft and was teleported. A guard ran over and greeted him and took him to see the king.

When Diggins entered the main idol comp room, where King Dynal was, he said about thirty things at once. "Whoa, slow down Doctor. What happened?" the raptor king said. "Your son's here." Diggins said breathlessly. Dynal's eyes widened. "Is everything alright with him? Did something happen?" "Not life threatening, but it can be." Diggins replied. He then talked about Spinax-E talking to Dyran.

They both ran over to the computer linked to Spinax-E's brain. "He does develop new code over time" Dynal muttered to himself. He looked at Diggins confused, "There's no code for speech in here. Diggins looked at the king, puzzled. "Then how can Dyran hear Spinax? Dinaurians do have the power to talk to Vivosaurs, but this is man-made, he shouldn't be able to."

"It's dangerous that he can talk to Dyran. We told everything about him to Spinax. If he learns his identity prematurely, he could die." Dynal said, "Type in a code to make that information secret." Diggins did as he was instructed. Then something equally astonishing occurred. A blue screen popped up with two words on the screen. _**I KNOW. **_It then returned to the normal code screen. The two looked at each other.

Then something caught their eyes. "His power and intellect levels are rising drastically." Dynal said. Diggins looked at him skeptically. "Your guess is as good as mine Doctor" Dynal said.

I walked into the hotel and was greeted by Emily and Justin. "Hey man, where were you?" Justin asked. "Dr. Diggins wanted to give me something." I replied. They tried pressing a further explanation, but I kept avoiding answering.

Eventually, a man in a suit came from a room to the left of the right elevator. He smiled and said "Welcome to the Vivosaur Island Hotel. I am Nate, the manager. Now before I hand out the keys to you rooms, I have to tell you the rules. First off, no parties in the rooms, you can however use the room to the right of the left elevator for parties after rank up battles. Second, no 'mingling' in the rooms. I'm sure no one wants to hear that." Laughter ran throughout the room. "Third, don't be stupid. No drugs or alcohol or smoking. And of course, no battles here, whether it's with vivosaurs or fists. Now, I'll call your names and you'll obtain your keys.

He read names off a list in alphabetical order. Elias Abrams, Dylan Byron, Justin Ramis. When he got to the last one he raised an eyebrow. "Emily Richardson Cree?" Emily stepped forward and took her key. "Your Rosie and Hunter's kid right?" Nate asked. She smiled and nodded. Everyone looked shocked. "She's Hunter's kid? I would have thought that the savior of the world's kid would at least look normal," said one group. I spoke up, "Watch yourselves. I don't take lightly to a-holes." "Says the guy who's wearing sunglasses inside," one said. I let loose a menacing growl. That shut them up. Emily gave me a thankful look.

Nate shifted uncomfortably, seeing tension beginning to rise. "Anyway", he said, "You all should check out your rooms. The ladies rooms are on the left and the men's are on the right."

Emily went with a group of girls, one of which walked over and talked to her. Justin and I walked over to the right elevator and got on when everyone was up. We took the elevator to the top floor. As we exited the elevator, a group of hoodlum looking people pushed past Justin and me, and went in the elevator. We both ignored them and went to our rooms. Justin was two doors down from me. We went to our rooms for the night.

I entered my room and was astonished with what I saw. I had an enormous room with a master bathroom, bedroom and entertainment center, completed with a balcony. My suit cases were by my bed, along with my guitar case. I had an enormous smile. The apartment complex was bigger than my entire house, and this time I got my own room… and bed. I looked at the digital clock beside my bed, 9:30. I let loose a yawn.

_**Tired, sir? **_Spinax asked. 'Yeah. And don't need to call me sir. Just Dylan,' I thought. I walked over to my suitcases and quickly unpacked. Unfortunately, my OCD got ahold of me and I had to put everything neatly in the drawers and closet. Color-coded and in size order. Finally happy with everything I put Spinax's medal on the nightstand next to my bed and went to take a shower. After I got out I got dressed in pajama pants and went to bed. 'Damn this is the softest bed I've ever slept in. Not like I slept in a bed before.' _**Were you poor before coming to the island Dylan? **_'Very' I replied. He didn't push the matter anymore, and with that, I fell asleep.

For the first time in sixteen years, my dream was different. It took place in the same and the same thing was about to happen, but then Spinax knocked my assailant off of me and started to fight.

I awoke to the sound of a knock on my door. I sluggishly got up, put my sunglasses on, and answered it. Doctor Diggins stood at the door. "Good morning" he said. I nodded my head and replied "Morning." He then rummaged through the bag on his back and pulled out a couple things. "Here is your fossil license and medal case," he said giving me a laminated card and a plastic case with five slots, "and your sonar and pickaxe" he added. I took the items and placed them on the couch in the entertainment room. "And because you already got your license you can go to the first dig site. Greenhorn Plains." I nodded, "Thanks Doctor." He nodded and left.

I closed the door and got dressed in my normal attire; red shirt, jeans, and black Nikes and brushed my teeth. I put Spinax in the medal case and pocketed it, along with the sonar and the collapsible pickaxe. I then went to the café in the hotel to eat breakfast.

As I sat down to eat, another Fighter sat across from me. He was about five nine and had short, curly black hair and light brown skin. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts and sandals. I ignored him for the most part though. He then asked "Is it ok if I sit here?" standing up and picking up his tray. I nodded. He sat back down. We sat in silence a moment. "I'm Elias by the way," he said extending his hand. I shook it and told him my name. We sat in silence for the rest of the meal. I then got up and left the hotel and started for the docks.

Beth scheduled a boat to come and pick me and a couple others up and head to Greenhorn Plains, which took about five minutes. As soon as I got off I started excavating.

After a tiring hour or so of going back and forth from the dig site to the Fossil Center, I dug up and revived a V-Raptor (head and legs), Goyle (head), Shanshan (arm and leg), and a regular Spinax (head) and also found three pearls. I decided to put V-Raptor on my team and store the rest in the VMM.

"Hey Dylan." I looked up from the fossil I dug up. Emily, Justin, and Elias walked were approaching me. "Hey" I responded, standing up and brushing dirt off my pants. "How did you get your license so quick" Justin asked. "That's what I was doing when I was with Diggins yesterday." The group nodded their heads. "Anyway" I said, "You guys should get digging. I'll be back in a second."

I went to the Fossil Center and quickly cleaned the jewel rocks I found. I then hurried over to the Fossil Guild to sell the newly discovered jewels.

The boat picked me up yet again and headed back to Greenhorn Plains.

Upon arriving, I was greeted with two things; a shocking image of Justin on the ground, badly beaten and a fist… to my face. I stumbled backwards and fell. I laid there, dazed at the sudden attack. I could tasted metallic blood on my tongue. Yet somehow my sunglasses were still on.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I flipped myself up and put my hands in a defensive position. Standing in a circle around me was a group of five guys. 'These are the guy Justin and I saw on our first day' I thought.

The group circled me for a moment, then stopped. One of them, who was probably the leader, seeing as he was the tallest and seemingly the strongest, stepped forward. He smiled, showing his ugly, crooked teeth. He stood at about six foot. He wore baggy sweats, a pair of black Nikes, and a tank-top. He walked closer to me. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got another Fighter on our turf," he said. "Sorry," I said, "Didn't see the sign that said who it belonged to. Must've fell on it." Justin stirred in the background. The leader must have heard him. "Make sure that retard doesn't move… ever."

My blood pressure went through the room. One of the others wen to make a move for him when I said, "I swear to God if any of you take on more step towards him I'll take your heart out." Every guy in the groups face turned white, except the leaders. "Those are some fighting words," he said. He then swung at me, reaching for my head. I stopped his fist mid-swing. The group turned even whiter. "I'm only going to ask this once. Where are my friends?" I said in an overly calm manner. "Kiss my…" A sickening crack of bones came as I applied pressure.

The leader screamed in pain. "Wrong answer. Let's try again." I threw him into another one of his group members. I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt. "Here's a deal," the leader said, "you beat me in a battle and I'll tell ya? Deal?" Seeing this was my only option, I accepted.

We stood apart, the rest of the gang surrounding us. "Breme, Nycus!" "Spinax, V-Raptor!" The medals flew out of our hands and the vivosaurs popped out.

Breme Claw Swipe V-Raptor

Spinax Fang on Nycus

V-Raptor Beak Snap on Nycus

The Nycus collapsed and returned to its medal.

Breme Claw Swipe Spinax

Spinax, counter with Spinax Dash

Spinax was hit by the Breme, but countered seconds later. He charged straight at the Breme. The spikes on his back pierced through the opposing vivosaur. It retreated into its medal. I gave a menacing glance towards the leader, "I. Win." "To bad I'm a cheating backstabber," the leader said. The entire group attacked. 

Fury burned through. I took off my glasses. _**SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**_ Spinax said. Three rushed towards me. A power I never felt before rushed through me. One of the thugs reached out to grab me from behind. I grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig. He crumpled to the ground screaming. 'One down.' Another, came at me, this time more cautious. I ran towards him and slammed him into the ground, once, twice, three times. 'Two' Two more ran at me hoping to overpower me with numbers. Didn't work. I grabbed both by their heads and slammed them together. 'Four' I turned my attention to the leader. He looked at me for a second, frozen in place. "Scared?" I asked, putting my sunglasses back on.

He ran, I pursued. He was about to jump into the ocean and swim when a shovel hit him dead in the face. Emily stood over him, red in the face. She beat him till he was unconscious, muttering threats and insults. I looked around for Justin. No sign of him. I ran over to Emily. A bruise formed on the side of her head. I embraced her, breathing raggedly. The power I felt when fighting was gone and it left me tired. She returned the hug. "Thank God you're alright." I said. She nodded and let go of me.

"Where's Justin and Elias." I asked. As if on cue, a boat filled with police officers arrived and with them was Justin and Elias.

"He's growing stronger Raptin" said a voice over the phone, "We should kill him while we still have a chance." "Patience." Raptin said back "We still have plenty of time. I'm still convinced we can get him to join us… given the right circumstances." "Whatever you say boss." Raptin turned off the radio and sat in silence, thinking.

_DO YOU REALLY THINK WE CAN GET HIM TO JOIN US?! _said the voice. Raptin spun around in his chair, talking to himself. "Of course," he said aloud, "If he has a brain in his head he will. And if he still wants to play hero, we can easily kill him." A sharp pain in his head knocked him out of his chair. _FOOL! HE WILL NOT JOIN US! HE HAS ONE OF MY KIND WITH HIM! WE WILL HAVE TO DESTROY HIM BEFORE HE LEARNS HE HAS A COMPANION AND KILLS US!_

Raptin flinched as the things voice rattled through his head. "I'll do what I can" Raptin responded. _GOOD._

The police questioned us for a little when we returned to the island and got medical help. Afterwards we all left. Justin, Emily, and I walked back to the hotel. "How are you guys feeling?" I asked. "Could be better." Justin replied, rubbing the bruise on his neck. Emily stayed quiet. I put my arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Where did Elias go?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "He said he had to make a phone call." Emily answered.

When we got to the hotel it was ten o'clock. Justin went to his room as soon as we got there. I walked Emily back to her room. Just before she left she turned and kissed me. "Good night" she said, closing the door. I smiled and made my way back to my room.


End file.
